Apology
by RedBeautyFTW
Summary: Belle comes back from a night with Emma….


It was another long day at the Diner. Ruby came home and climbed the stairs to the bedroom. Her body ached. She was exhausted. All she wanted to do was take a shower, lay down, snuggle up to Belle, and go to sleep.

She groaned as she crossed the last step, leaning back briefly to release some tension in her back. "Hey, baby…" she greeted, weakly. She stopped when there was no response. Her brow furrowed and her eyebrow raised curiously. "Belle?"

She stepped further inside the quiet room and saw she was alone. She tossed her apron on the chair as she looked around the room curiously. Her eyes caught a piece of paper laying on the comforter with words scribbled in Belle's handwriting. She walked over, picked it up, and began to read.

_"Sweetheart, I went to dinner with Emma. I shouldn't be gone long. I hope you had a wonderful day. I'll be home soon. I love you -Belle."_

Ruby sighed as she placed the note back down on the bed. She knew what it was like to go to dinner with Emma. She was sure she'd be face down on the mattress, completely passed out, by the time Belle arrived home. With another deep, stress relieving exhale, she ran her hand through her hair, scratching lightly, and made her way to the bathroom.

Ruby wasn't sure how long she was out when she heard heels stumbling up the stairs and the loud giggle combined with an even louder 'shh'. She turned onto her back, her eyes half shut with sleep as she attempted to read the numbers on the clock. She squinted, unsure if she had read the time correctly.

"Two am?" she muttered as she laid her head roughly down on the pillow. She exhaled heavily, running her hands over her face. She propped herself up on her elbows and tried to focus on the door. "Belle?"

The sound of heels clicking stopped. The giggles had faded into silence. "I know that tone. You in trouble." a slurred voice traveled up the stairs.

"Nuh uh… thisis your fault." came the barely coherent response.

Ruby tilted her head, trying to recognize the first voice. "Emma?" she called out, sitting straight up.

"Good luck.." Emma mumbled before her footsteps were heard descending the stairs followed by the front door opened and closing quickly.

"Emma!" Belle scolded in a sharp, slurred whisper.

Ruby was feeling herself becoming aggravated. She leaned to the side, turning on the lamp. "Belle, get in here." she ordered as she scooted back so she was against the head board.

Ruby waited, her arms crossed against her chest, for Belle to enter. The footsteps on the stairs were slow and she could have sworn she heard Belle stumble, crashing into the wall. She tried to stifle a laugh when she heard the librarian scold the wall.

Belle finally entered the bedroom. She took small steps, her hands stretched out in front of herself as she attempted to remain upright. She looked toward the bed sheepishly before smiling brightly. "Hello, my love." she spoke slowly trying to sound as sober as possible.

Ruby raised about eyebrow. "Kinda late, don't you think?"

"I'm sorry, baby…" Belle leaned against the dresser as she tried to remove her heels. She stumbled before regaining her balance and pulling them ofc roughly. "After dinner, Leroy asked us to play pool… so we went to the Habit Role…"

Again, Ruby found herself stifling a laugh. "Rabbit Hole…"

Belle pointed at her. "Yeah, that place." She moved away from the dresser, swaying slightly as she tried to find her way to the bed. "And, I won so they bought me shots and now I'm home…" Her arms were extended at her side as she smiled proudly.

"At two in the morning… and you're drunk…" Ruby pointed out.

Belle pouted. "Baby, don't be mad at me…"

"Belle, don't you think it's a little…" She froze in mid sentence when the mattress shifted and Belle was crawling toward her. "What are you doing?"

Before she knew it, Belle was straddling her waist. Her hands cupped Ruby's face as she hovered over her. She tilted Ruby's face so their lips were centimeters apart. "Apologizing.." she murmured, brushing her lips lightly against her loves.

Ruby felt her resolve weaken when Belle pressed her lips against hers. Her tongue sliding easily inti her mouth as they kissed passionately. Ruby's hands grasped her waist and Belle held her tightly. Her hands slid over Ruby's shoulders, gripping her hair. She tugged causing the waitress to moan at the action.

"Wait.. wait.. wait.." Ruby ordered, breaking the kiss. She swallowed hard trying to regain control over her breathing. "You're not getting out if this that easily."

Belle's eyes locked with hers. The blue was dark with passion and desire. She pushed against Ruby laying her back on the mattress. "Can't you angry with me in the morning…?" She kissed her lips then her jaw, making a path to her ear. "There's only one type of screaming we should be doing right now…" She moved so she was looking into Ruby's eyes again. She examined the stunned expression on her loves face. "What?"

Ruby shook her head trying to clear her surprise. "I just…never.." she stammered as Belle kissed her neck again, running her tongue softly upward. Her eyes fluttered closed momentarily at the contact. "..seen you like this before."

Belle's smirked as her hands made their way under Ruby's tank top. Her fingers brushed gently against hot skin before her nails scraped down her loves side and stomach. Her smirk spread when her fiance took in a sharp breath. Belle leaned closer, her mouth hovering closer as her tongue slid over Ruby's bottom lip.

"Then I think you should appreciate every second of it…" she suggested biting gently down on her loves bottom lip. She dragged her teeth across it before releasing.

Ruby moaned softly as Belle passionately kissed her lips and neck. "Okay…" she breathed as she shifted their position.

Belle released a small yelp followed by a laugh. Ruby hovered over her, staring deeply into Belle's hazy blue eyes. Her hand rested on Ruby's cheek as she stared lovingly up at her. Ruby smiled down at her, turning her face to kiss the palm of her loves hand.

"Apology accepted…" she said as Belle chuckled lightly before enjoying the feel of Ruby's lips against her own…


End file.
